The Wandering Blossom
by sparklesama
Summary: sequal to the crystal cherry blossom. you will love it! cannot reveal anymore or it will kill the plot


**A/N: ello there people, yes this is the highly awaited "wandering blossom" chapter 1! Listen I know its been a while but I fear this is all I can post until September. I am trying to see if I can post stuffs over the summer though to just stay with me mkay? And that's it please enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMOR: DO NOT OWN NARUTO.**

**Chapter 1**

**Following Footsteps**

Her legs where rattling away with every pang of her hasened heartbeat. She had knelt down, on a large try by the edge of a cliff. Her right arm holding fast to the trunk to keep her balance, her spine curved and knees slightly bent. Lungs burning and mouth as dry as her skin. 'at this rate I won't be able to follow his left behind chakra signatures anymore' she thought to herself as she huffed away, rapidly filling her lungs with air. standing up she put her forehead against the trunk of the tree and leaned with all of her weight on it. 'this tree is so cold, its refreshing" she stayed there for a bit and focused on her breathing, allowing the coolness to fill her mind, a small chill escaping and ran down her back. In, out, in, out, her breathing was steady and she felt something, recognized something. 'this tree… it's so familiar but what is it? This tree…' she wrapped her arms around in and took a deep breath, feeling its energy. 'this sad feeling you have, it's so familiar, you feel almost like your sorr-' she pulled back and jumped up to the nearest branch, she hung upside-down by her feet and grazed her hand against the trunk.

"Sasuke.." she whispered under her breath. Dropping down she searched for the stop, the stop where he had _fallen. _'where you this tired? You couldn't even get away properly you fool. Why didn't you take a break?' she felt relieved, she had finally caught up to him he just collapsed somewhere nearby. Peering over into the trench she leaned in, right foot forward and left foot keeping her stable she slid down the cliff walls. Her left hand tearing through the earth, her glass- green eyes analyzing the bottom of the trench. Where is the body? She could feel his charkra, not a day old, and yet he isn't anywhere to behold. She reached the bottom, filled with frustration she hunched herself over and tried to figure this out. Was it his comrades? Did they come and fetch him? Did someone else? Laying herself down in his exact position she breathed in heavily, taking in what was left of his scent, his chakra. 'This may be the last time I ever get to be this close to him' her figure relaxed as she played this thought out in her mind. This was the _closest _she had _ever_ been to him, or at least what was left of him. She sat up, not allowing herself to fall into this thought and played with the earth. Running her hands through it and feeling it slide between her finger was comforting. It warmed her palms and turned to dust in the air. 'this isn't just dirt' she inspected it further. 'there is sand in this, and these large chunks of white…. Clay?' she grabbed a piece and held it to nose and took in a breath. Gunpowder. That's what the smell was, gunpowder and something that has burned. Why would clay smell like this? Something happened, a fire, maybe an explosion? It occurred to her just then. A year ago she fought a man named Sasori of the red sand, his partner had used an art medium as his weapon; explosive clay! That could only mean that sasuke had an incounter with Deidara! Pushing a large amount of chakra to her feet she lept up out of the trench and atop a tree. She looked out among the tree heads. They looked like a large shag carpet, but no sasuke. Her heart sank.

"its no use, I can't fly and I don't' have the ability to track him any farther if he went airborn. I lost him." Her clutch on the treetop tightened "if only I left when I felt like it, if only-" she bit her lip and a small pool of blood collected. Before she could wipe it off a white hand came before her face and wiped it away for her. 'who could be up this high and I not notice them?' she turned her face and their eyes met. She let go of the tree branch and began to fall through the air.

"hmph." Was all that was heard as a pair of large arms wrapped themselves around her form. Gripping her waist the man slung her over his shoulder and pushed his black locks out of his face. 'such a strange girl, leaving the village without any help only to get caught this early on.' As his thought finished his eyes gleamed a pomegranet huegh and a flock of crows dispersed, leaving behind the faint scent of flowers and a few strands of pink hair.

-(Gaara leaving Konaha)-

his back once again slumped over he took a few shy steps outside of the gate. One quick sigh was all he left behind. Kiba had gone to see him off and he was glad for it. 'at least one person came to see me off, though it wasn't Naruto it was still nice' his eyes shot open and before he knew it we was rushing back to the village with his friend in his arms. Saying nothing he droped the boy off at the hospital and drifted off to kibas' house.

-(Kiba)-

-BAM-

The door slammed against the wall in the hallway, Akamaru was yipping away at Kiba to come over. He dashed over into the hall and saw the large red figure stumbling in. Glass tears were dripping off his face and shattered against the wooden floor.

"Gaara? Is it-"

"Its Sakura" he said in a monotone voice, tears still falling.

Without hesitation Kiba went off to his room, poping open the closet he grabbed his pre-packed bag and a case of ration pellets. Running through the halls he bit his thumb and left a large "E" smuged on his front door, signaling to his mother that he left on an Emergency and he would be back later. He slung the back on his back and tightened the belt tie around his waist to his pack to keep it on. He jumped into the air and Akamaru came up under him, Kiba grabbed a fistful of white fur and held fast as the beast caught a familiar wiff and chased it down. Gaara had jumped atop a sand platform and took wing through the air, his tears drying with the wind.

-(Sakura)-

-THUD-

her head hit the back of a concrete wall. This snapped her back to reality, she was in a room, outnumbered, and unarmed apparently as she felt no pack on the back of her waist.

"Heal him" a familiar voice said as he backed away revealing the boy she sought after.

"Sakura" her voice trailed off as her fear sank in.

**A/N: **so there it was everyone! I am sorry it took so long to post this but I hope it was a great first chapter! There was quite a lot going on there huh? so I want to know, did I make this chapter a go a little too fast? Was the pase ok for you guys? Should I slow it up a bit or just keep it as is? Was it a good first chapter? Do you guys like it? Anything I should vhange? Please tell me! Please review and I will get ya guys the next chapter tommorow! 3 much love and please keep reading!


End file.
